I Bet My Life
by acciothedoctor
Summary: (Armin x Reader Modern Highschool AU) Your parents had so graciously moved you from your old school to a Survey High, and being the socially awkward person you are, you expected no social life whatsoever... until you met Armin Arlert, the school's bookworm.
1. Prologue

**Hi Reader-chan! How're you on this fine day? Good? Good. So… I decided to make this fanfiction about you and Armin because Armin is too much of a sweetie not to have fanfictions about and you are just too amazing.**  
** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack On Titan or any of its characters or plot line, if I did, then you would find a lot of Jean/Marco scenes. I am also positive that I do not own you either.**  
**Thankuuuuu! Let us begin!**

* * *

**Reader-chan's P.O.V**  
You could not be late on the first day of school! Why did the stupid alarm clock not work on today? It sure did not have a problem hauling your lazy ass out of bed every single morning on the previous days. You made your way towards the new high school that your parents so graciously moved you to: Survey High School. Well, you didn't really have any friends there back in your old school, so you had nobody to miss. You rushed inside the now almost empty halls, your (h/c) locks getting in your face. A brick of realization hit you hard in the face; you had no idea where the hell you were supposed to go. You looked at the schedule and it said that you had Science first thing in Wing B, room , there was a school tour in the previous day and so you knew vaguely where you were supposed to go.

Fortunately, Science was your favorite subject and hopefully you will have a good start to your_school _day. You finally arrived at the classroom and opened a crack in the door, peering in. You saw a teacher with brown hair and brown eyes, with a slightly insane look in her eyes. She had large black-rimmed glasses placed on her face. You stood frozen on the spot, you had no idea what to do. Damn your social awkwardness!

**Armin's P.O.V**  
Armin thoughts were directed anywhere but at the brunette teacher that stood in front of him, rambling about who-knows-what. His eyes began to wander around the classroom, studying the decorations and posters that were hung up on the walls, suddenly; he heard a tiny creak from the door and a girl with (h/c) hair that framed her face and (e/c) eyes. She had rectangular blue-rimmed glasses that graced her face. She looked extremely uncomfortable as he guessed she did not know what to do since the teacher was currently talking and she could not walk in.  
The science teacher, Ms. Hanje, looked around and noticed the awkward girl that was standing by the door.  
"Ah! You must be (y/n) (l/n)! I am your Science teacher, Ms. Hanje!" Wow. She was energetic.  
"Sorry I'm late, I'm new here so I got lost on the way…" She trailed of looking down at her feet shamefully; her hair losing the position it was in; tucked behind her ear and fell to her face.  
"It's absolutely fine Miss (l/n), now please take a seat" Armin looked around the room and found that the only seat that was not taken was the one that was in front him.

_*Time skip to when Science class ends*_

**Reader-chan's P.O.V**  
Surprisingly, the class went pretty well, nobody talked to you, you didn't talk to anyone (as per usual) and the teacher didn't talk to you after you had entered the classroom. You began packing your bag but felt a presence in front of you; there was a tall brunette guy with the most unique turquoise eyes ever, smiling down at you. Next to him was a girl with an oriental appearance, she had dark black hair that reached her shoulders and dark grey eyes, she just stared at you emotionlessly which kind of creeped you out. On the other side of the brunette stood a blonde … boy? With shoulder length hair and light blue eyes, he had a cute shy smile plastered on his face. The brunette began to introduce himself.  
"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger," he said pointing to himself "this is Armin Arlert," whilst pointing to the Blondie "and this is Mikasa Ackerman. Welcome to Survey High!" he exclaimed, his outstretched hand cueing me to shake it.  
You took Eren's hand and smiled shyly "Nice to meet you, I'm (y/n) (l/n)"

* * *

**Phew! That took awhile… Do you like it so far? Any constructive criticism would be appreciated!**  
**See you later my lovelies! w**


	2. 1

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I did not get this up sooner but I wrote THE ENTIRE FREAKING CHAPTER and then my laptop crashed. I think I need a new laptop because it does not turn on. Rest in peace, Bob, rest in peace (and yes, I did name my laptop Bob).**  
**We shall begin!**

* * *

You were utterly baffled when Eren, Mikasa and Armin had approached you, you thought that you were unapproachable. After they introduced themselves, Eren had told you to stick with them so you would not get lost again. You had a look at your schedule and it told you that you had French, fortunately, you lived in France for 2 years and could speak the language quite well.

"Hey Eren, Mikasa, Armin! Long time no see!" A freckled guy shouted from across the hallway

"Hey Marco!" Eren greeted, a goofy grin spreading on his face. The freckled brunette walked towards us.

"I'm guessing you're the new girl here, am I right?" I nodded "I'm Marco, nice to meet you" he said with his hand outstretched, you could not comprehend how friendly people were here. You took his hand and smiled, that was until a blonde guy that in your opinion, face resembled a horse, came and put a hand around Marco and ever so politely said.

"Hey, I'm Jean. You're hot, wanna got out?" Your face turned as red as a tomato, your lips parted and your eyes widened. What were you supposed to do in a situation like this? You have never been called pretty, let alone hot! You were absolutely flabbergasted. Thankfully, a brunette girl came to your rescue and flicked his forehead, emitting a loud 'ow' from Jean. Serves him right.

"Jean! Behave yourself! Your gonna scare her on her first day!" She turned to you and gave you an apologetic smile "Hi, I'm Sasha, sorry about that, you're (y/n), right?" You nodded and muttered a small 'thanks' fro helping you in that awkward situation.

You all entered the classroom, carefully avoiding Jean and staying next to Sasha for.

The classroom was stark spotless. You kept looking in wonder at the classroom, you have never seen something so clean in the duration of your existence. You took a seat at the middle-left side of the classroom, Armin took a seat next to you.

"I hope you don't mind" he said in a small voice, you looked at him and shook your head and gave him a small smile.

A very short, stern looking teacher with stark black hair and greyish blue eyes entered the classroom, giving everyone a glare. You were honestly slightly frightened.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Ackerman, your French teacher," he started sternly "I will be testing you skills with a speaking test, I will be going around and making fake 'conversations' so I can see your articulation and how much you know. Understood?" Everyone mumbled a 'yes' or just let out a small groan to express that they didn't want to do so. "Eren Jaegar, stand" you were surprised that he would talk to the different students in front of everyone, you were dreading your turn, you began to revise the different conjugations, vocabulary and expressions in your head, preparing for the worst. "Your turn, (y/n)(l/n)" you slowly got up.

"Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles?" (Good Morning, what is your name)

"Je m'appelle (y/n) (l/n)" (my name is (y/n) (l/n))

"Comment allez - vous?" (how are you?)

"Je vais bien, merci, et vous?" (I am well, thank you, and you?)

"Je vais mal, asseyez-vous maintenant" (I am alright, sit down now) "you did a good job"

You quietly reclaimed your seat. but that was when you noticed everybody staring at you in awe, you felt extremely uncomfortable with the amount of eyes that were on you. Suddenly, the bell rang, which signaled the end of class and the start of break.

"Wow, (y/n), how did you do that?!" Sasha exclaimed. You looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" You thought back to the class, you weren't really paying attention to what was happening around you.

"I have been in Mr. Ackerman's class for 3 years now and I have never seen him praise ANYONE, ever before. Ever."

"Why? I just did what everyone else did." You retorted

"That's not what it looked like to me..." Sasha seemed like she was going to be a good friend of yours, you walked in silence next to her.

"Hey Sasha, do you have any idea where the library is?" you asked, you absolutely loved the library, your old school had a lousy small library that barely had any _interesting _books, in the tour that you had in Survey High, you saw that they had a lavish library with countless books, you were going to feast.

"Sorry, you should ask Armin about that, he's like the ultimate bookworm, I swear! I think he spends 95 percent of his life in there!"

You went up to Armin and lightly tapped his shoulder, he turned around, his hairfabulously swishing around with the movement of his head.

"Sorry Armin, I just wanted to ask you where the library was, Sasha told me to ask you"

"Yeah sure, I was heading there right now actually so just follow me" he gave you a cute, shy smile. Wait a minute - cute?!

* * *

Ahhhhhh, the feeling of accomplishment. Sorry if I am boring you with these chapters, but I promise you it gets more exiting soon! I really hope that you liked it so far and thank you so much for bothering to read my little fanfic! I reeeeeeaaaaaallllyyyy appreciate it. Also, about the french part, I am learning French at school and I'm not sure if all the spelling and grammar in it is correct. I'll probably have the second chapter up before New Year's. Happy Early Christmas !

See you later and hope you have a nice day! (I really do not know when to shut up)


	3. 2

**I'm a horrible person, I am really sorry for not updating earlier, my mom just thought it would be a good idea to surprise us and telling us to pack up because we were travelling, I really tried to update earlier but didn't have the chance. GOMENSAI! OKAY! Anyways…. let the story…. begin!**

* * *

**Reader's P.O.V**

You walked shyly alongside Armin to reach the Library, oh how you loved the smell of books!

"So, what are your favourite books? I take that you like them very much since you are going to the library on the first day of school" Armin's voice spoke from next to to you. You looked at him thoughtfully, how were you supposed to answer this question? How could you possibly choose one book over the other?

"Well… I find it slightly difficult to choose just one book, so I am going to say may favourite books are Harry Potter and a book that you may not have heard of called Attack On Titan" A look of happy recognition crossed his face.

"I know that book too, it also my all time favourite!" You gave him a warm smile, and continued to talk about books and such until you had reached the Library. "Should I give you a you a tour around the Library, I would be glad to! I know this place like the back of my hand!" he stated proudly.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble…" and you smiled at him. Since when were you so friendly with guys?

**Armin's P.O.V**

Why does she have to be so attractive? Her (h/l)(h/c) locks framed her (s/t) face, and her (e/c) orbs twinkling with curiosity, they were so captivating - wait a minute, did I already like her?! I only just met her! Shouldn't feelings like these grow throughout time? Armin kept on thinking.

"If it's not too much trouble…" she answered, Armin gave her a glad grin, grabbed her wrist and eagerly pulled her towards the nearest section of the library and so they began the library tour.

"I'm guessing you spend a lot of time in here since you know it so well!" She exclaimed. I gave her a shy nod. I took a quick glance at the clock.

"Oh my god! We have 2 minutes until the next class starts!" They began running to History before they could be late. Mr. Smith was a kind teacher but he most definitely did not excuse tardiness.

**Reader's P.O.V**

You managed to get into the classroom about 10 seconds before the bell rung, you achieved in getting to class on time but everyone looked at you and Armin strangely because of your panting and rushed movements. You and Armin sat side by side in the classroom, fortunately, Mr. Smith did not ask you why we were almost late. The rest of the day whizzed by and in no time, you was at home, with a couple of new phone numbers on your phone - including Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Marco and thanks to Jean, his number as well. You also got introduced to a guy with a buzz cut named Connie, he obviously liked Sasha by the way he always got flustered around her.

"(y/n)! I'm home!" you heard my mom shout from downstairs. You walked downstairs to greet your mother who had your little brother clutched in her arms. You went up to your mom and gave her a hug, then gave your little four year old brother a kiss on his forehead and took him from her and placed him on the ground.

Your mom collapsed on the couch with a tired sigh escaping from her lips, she was usually overworking. On a normal day, your mom would usually stay at work for most of the day and you picked up your brother from his school, but she told you that she would pick him up today. Ever since your dad left you last year for some unknown reason, your mom has been depressed and overworking never really helped her condition, so it was only natural for you to take responsibility for your mother to keep her health. You went to make some coffee for her as you were sure that she was tired. Holding the cup of coffee in your hand, you approached her and slowly and carefully placed it on the surface of the coffee table. She gave a worn-out smile as if to tell you 'Thanks'

"So how was school? I hope you had a good day" your mom broke the silence.

"It was good, I made some friends, went to the library and it was a good day" Your mom chuckled, your eyes widened, you haven't seen her laugh since your dad left! You smiled at her laughing form, glad to see her happy again.

"Of course you would go to the library! It was like only yesterday that I was teaching you words like 'water' and 'milk', now you're teaching _me _the words" You joined in the laughter, maybe some happiness could come back to this household, you thought.

* * *

**I know, I know, it was terrible and rushed, but I wanted to update ASAP. I had this huge essay to write and I could not get it done until yesterday, and hence, the terrible chapter. This was basically just a filler chapter, I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER, OKAY *goes and cries in the corner*... Sorry about that.**

**-Arigatou and Sayonara my lovelies**


	4. 3

**Heya Readers! Thanks so much for bothering to read my little fan fiction! You have no idea how much my heart swells to see those 11 hearts and 11 comments already! And I have only written three chapters! Arrogate Guzeimas. Anyway, I just gave in my essay that has consumed most of my time for the past two weeks (that is why I couldn't update for a long time) and so, I promise that I will update more often - hopefully. Anyways… Shall we begin?**

* * *

A first week flew by, and you had to admit; it was a pretty good week, for once people did not become friends with you because of how awkward you were. You and Armin began to hang out after school for a while in the library maybe completing some homework (in courtesy of Mr. Ackerman and Mr. Smith and unfortunately, Mr. Pixis, your math teacher, also set you homework in your worst subject). As well as Armin, you began to become for confident and open with other people, who could people be so nice?! Your closest friend would probably be Sasha, during the week, you learned about Sasha's obsession with potatoes, even if she had that weird obsession, it does not change the fact that she was your friend.

You were lying down on your bed, extremely bored, and already had done all of your homework. Slowly, you began to slip into a peaceful slumber, until your phone sounded a loud 'bing!', looking at the phone, you saw that Sasha and texted you.

**Sasha 3:42**

_Hey (y/n)! Just wanted to let you_

_know that everybody is coming_

_to hang out at the beach. _

_Wanna come?_

Should you go? It's about time that you create a social life for yourself. You exited the room and ran down the stairs.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go out with some friends today?" your mom had a genuinely surprised expression today, but then she smiled delightedly, happy that finally you had made some friends.

"Sure sweetie! Just don't be late" you slipped a small 'thanks' and ran upstairs.

**You 3:47**

_Yeah sure! But I don't know_

_where to go, I haven't been_

_to the beach in a while….._

**Sasha 3:47**

_Just tell me where you live and _

_I'll pick you you up, okay?_

You had sent Sasha where you lived and began to collect things that you thought that you would need for the beach, since running around wasn't really what you liked doing, so you settled on bringing 'The Hunger Games' by Suzanne Collins and your precious iPod that you always kept with you 24/7. Especially since you were really shy, you could not muster up the courage to wear a two piece, decided on getting a one-piece that had white and navy blue lines at the sides and in the middle was a slightly darker navy blue and on top of it you just wore a simple white with navy blue polka dots beach dress. You slipped on your navy blue flip-flops and went downstairs for Sasha's arrival.

As if on cue, you heard the doorbell ring and told your mom bye and exited the house, shutting the door behind you.

"Heya (y/n)! How's it going? C'mon, let's go!" Sasha exclaimed in her over-exited tone, we both hopped into her car, driving towards the beach. You twiddled your thumbs, something you were used to doing when you were nervous, you were scared about going to the beach, scared that somehow everyone would reject and suddenly realise how terrible you are. In a speed far too fast to your liking, you arrived at the beach, opening the door to the car and muttering a 'thanks' to Sasha.

* * *

**I know, I know, really short chapter, but I have ADHD, do you really think I can stay in one place for a long time? Anyway, I'm just happy that I updated earlier than usual. Any comments or constructive criticism is appreciated and I'm really sorry if any of the characters are OOC.**


	5. 4

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"I'm glad I got to update even though I have like 4 tests this week. The things I do for you guys! I might not update for a while after this chapter because I have to study more and write a few essays for school. I read the chapters that I have already published and then I found I have so many shitty mistakes. I promise that I'll go back and fix them./strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" You stepped of the car, breathing in some of the sea breeze. The beach looked absolutely beautiful, with the stark blue waves washing against the golden sand, the sun shining brightly making the weather perfect. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Come on (y/n), let's go meet up with the others" Sasha said after exiting the car and walking in front of her, you caught up to her and saw your group of friends./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "HEY SASHA, (Y/N)!" Connie shouted, waving madly at you and Sasha, as you made your way over to them, you noticed two girls that you did not recognise./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Hey Sasha, who are they?" you asked, looking pointedly at the two girls/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Oh, we haven't introduced you to Christa and Ymir. Well the Blondie is Christa, she's really nice, and the taller one is Ymir, she isn't the nicest but she's a really good friend. She's also really protective of Christa" You just nodded, taking in the information./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Hey guys!" Sasha happily waved at everyone whilst you just gave a shy wave. Suddenly, you found someone slinging an arm around your bare shoulders - it was Jean./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Hey" he whispered flirtatiously in your ear, you shrieked and shoved his arm off of your shoulders, glaring murderously at him while everybody - including him, laughed at your reaction./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" You smirked, you had a thing or two in mind./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" At the top of your lungs, you shouted "SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" Jean just looked at you, shocked at your burst, and everybody just laughed even harder. From your little incident, you earned some weird looks from strangers but they just shrugged it off and continued their lives./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" After the laughter had calmed down, you had found a place where everybody settled and placed their stuff. You laid your towel on the sand and stuck the umbrella in, you really were not comfortable being seen in your swimsuit yet, so you just decided that you were going to read in the meantime. Everyone began to strip and jump into the sea and began to mess around./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Armin's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;" /strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" Armin didn't really want to swim either, he would much rather to entertain his brain with a book; such as 'The Fault In Our Stars' by John Green, he had nearly reached the end of the book and wanted to know what happened to Hazel and Augustus. He saw (y/n) laying down on her stomach and reading by where everyone put their stuff and he thought, since he couldn't find anywhere else to read the book, he would go and join her./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" He made his way over to her, she looked so focused in her book, her eyes straying side to side and her hands moving so that they can flip to the next page. The only way to describe the way he felt for her was 'love at first sight'. She was just as shy as him, she loved books, they had so much in common!/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "H-hey (y/n), do you mind if I join you?" Armin asked, you were so focused in your book that you didn't notice Armin approaching, you sharply turned your head and looked in surprise, your glasses slightly going askew. You adjusted your glasses and replied warmly, telling him a 'sure'./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" Armin mentally sighed in relief and layed down on his back, continuing 'The Fault In Our Stars'./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;" Reader's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" You were dancing mentally, Armin. The boy that boy that you were crushing on wanted to come sit next to you! /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" Well/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" Maybe you were overreacting./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" Just a smidge./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" But come on. It's Armin!/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" You took a side glance at what he was reading and read 'The Fault In Our Stars', you've heard of it, and you were meaning to read it but you never go to go buy it. Unfortunately, Armin caught you staring at his book, you quickly looked away and blushed. Surprisingly, Armin was the braver on of both of you and so, he attempted to start a conversation./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "So, what book are you reading?" he asked, you showed him the cover./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "The Hunger Games, it's a really good series"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Really? I've never heard of it" your eyes widened, holy Mother Teresa the hood of a Mercedez Benz!* Who in the world has not heard of The Hunger Games?!/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "I'm actually just rereading it, so I'll be glad to let you borrow it" you chirped. His eyes brightened, making him a thousand times more adorable than he already was - if possible./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Really?! But I'd have to give you book in return… have this one!" he quickly said, giving you his book, you shyly smiled and exchanged your books./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Here is your extra-long chapter! In lieu of the days that I might not updating./strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"See ya mah lovelies! ^.^/strong/p 


	6. 5

**Holy shit guys! I am so sorry I could not update sooner, but I had some exams and essays to complete and I don't want to get bad grades so… yeah.**

"(y/n)! Armin! Come on, I will personally drag you in here if you don't come here this instant" you could hear Sasha shouting from the water. You looked up from your book and shouted a 'No thanks!' at her and then resumed reading the amazing new book that Armin gave you; The Fault In Our Stars.

After about 5 minutes of reading, you found a few shadows above you, you looked up to find Connie, Sasha, Eren, Jean and Marco in front of you. Sasha nodded to cue Jean carrying you from your armpits and Marco carrying you from your ankles, you shrieked, dropping your book and iPod onto the towel. Struggling to get out of their grip, you looked back to see what they were doing to Armin. Eren and Connie were dragging Armin into the sea, shirt and all, into the water. That was when you realised you were still in your dress, but alas, you had no time to take it off because both of them dropped you into the cool water.

You got up, your dress was soggy and was sticking to your body, your hair was covering your face and you could feel the tension in the air. On a whim, you ripped the dress off and grabbed a glob of sand and threw it at the nearest person. This person, happily for you, was Jean, and it landed in his hair. And so, the sand war began. You had to honestly say that you had a lot of fun. Especially seeing Jean's enraged face.

In the end, everyone was covered in a mixture of sea water and sand, but everyone had fun. You all exited the water and took turns showering and dressing, you to be honest, were exhausted from all the running and throwing you did. You all settled on the towels you laid out, happily munching on the snacks you brought along. You were currently in between Armin and Sasha, laid back and your eyes were closed, you weren't really hungry, just worn out from the day's happenings.

It was pleasant for you; watching the sunset and listening to the crashing waves (seemed like a cliché scene to you) but nevertheless, deemed still as beautiful.

You were close to the tranquil state called sleep, just when that was about to happen, you felt someone shaking you so you could wake up. Because of your stupid brain not being able to process things properly when you were half-asleep, you immediately sat up, and came face to face with a certain blonde.

Armin.

Both of your faces were inches away, and also both tinged with the colour red. You both just sat there, doing nothing because you were both shocked. You stood up quickly, and unfortunately earned some confused stares. Everyone was packing up; it was time to leave. That was when you realised it was night. How long were you half-asleep for?

After a short while of packing up and good-byes, you were in the car with Sasha so she could drop you off back home. You just stayed quiet until Sasha broke the silence.

"You like Armin don't you?" She asked, looking straight ahead at the road.

How did she notice? Was it that obvious? Who else knew?

"N-No I don't, pff, why would you think that?" You asked.

Wow, you were a terrible liar.

"Mhmm. Sure, your face says otherwise…"

**Yeah... Crappy and short chapter, I know! But you can't blame me when you have parents like tigers when it comes to grades! And I am in an IB school, so it's extra hard for me! And I said I would be gone for a while! Anyways... I hopefully can update soon again. And hopefully it will be a better written chapter.**

**See you my anime lovers! ^.^**


	7. 6

***goes and cries in the emo corner from shame***

* * *

After a few weeks of Jean flirting with you, library visits with Armin and attempts from Sasha at stealing your food, a month had passed and you felt elated that you fit into your new school. Who knew you could change in such a short amount of time? You were currently in Science, sitting in between Marco and Sasha, you were waiting for the crazy brunette teacher to come.

Ms. Hanji walked - no, more like rushed into classroom, obviously worried that she was late. She held a large jar that contained a few pieces of paper with something written on each of them. What were they? You gave Sasha a questioning look, but she just returned the same expression. You stayed waiting for what the frantic teacher to say.

"Sorry I'm late class, but I have something really exiting for you today! Okay… so this year, we are going to make a science fair! I am going to put you in parters, choosing the names from this jar," she said, pointing at the large jar that you were wondering about earlier "and I will assign you a disease that you will have to create a project about" you honestly thought that there was no need for getting so exited for something like this. Whenever you had to work with someone on a project in your old school, you would do all of the work - unfortunately - because no one else was bothered to do it. You really hoped that you would get someone who would actually work instead of leaving everything to you.

Ms. Hanje opened the jar and stuck her hand inside, pulling out two pieces of paper.

"Jean…. Eren, you get Ebola" Oh god. This was going to be an absolute disaster. You heard Eren and Jean groan at how their fate turned out. Poor them.

"Sasha… Connie" You heard a little 'yes' emitting from both Connie and Sasha. Maybe this is when Sasha is not oblivious enough to realise that Connie obviously liked her.

"Mikasa…Marco, you get Malaria"

"Reiner… Bertholdt, you get Leukemia"

"Annie… Christa, you get Diabetes "

"Ymir… Minna, you get MERS"

"And last but not least (y/n) and Armin, you guys will be doing mononucleosis" you grinned "now please get to your parters and start researching"

You paced towards Armin, attempting to suppress the feeling of glee that was bursting inside of you.


	8. 7

**Hey Guys, I am really sorry for not updating for like, what, 6 weeks now? Anyways, I have been having some family problems and my depression has been getting to me lately, so I apologize for not getting this in sooner. I just didn't have the motivation. The good news is, however, is that I have spring break right now, and so hopefully I will be able to get my chapters rolling. I decided that I HAVE to update once a week. So, yeah.**

You paced towards Armin, attempting to suppress the feeling of glee that was bursting inside of you.

"So… I think we should start by researching the basics and getting them down. Like the causes, symptoms, you know, that stuff.." you said to an unusually quiet Armin. You were both currently in the library, searching up on mononucleosis with a few other people from your class. You could clearly hear the fiery, yet hushed bickering that was coming from where Jean and Eren were. Next to you, you had a small pile of books about the disease that you were supposed to be researching with Armin for the science fair, but it seemed that Armin wasn't really paying attention.

**Armin's P.O.V:**

You see, the reason why Armin was so quiet (well, more than usual) was because he struck by fear that you might realize how nerdy he is and would rather be with someone with greater strength, better body build and a confident personality; which he has none. Such as Eren, or Jean. These thoughts were racing in his head in a pace so fast, it would probably make a computer cry.

"Armiiiinnn. Arrrrrrmiiiiin. Earth to Armin?" questioned the same girl that was the cause of his racing mind.

"Huh?! Oh! Sorry.." he sputtered, realising that he had made a fool of himself. She just waved the apology off and began reading one of the books about mononucleosis. Her eyes started to furiously scan the pages before her, and therefore, causing her to focus more and to begin to bite her lip. Armin blushed and quickly grabbed a book, writing down the information that he would need for the project.

He could not focus. At all. She was too distracting, biting her lip like that. Couldn't she have another habit that she does while working?

"Armin! Could you come here for a second, I can't seem to find where the books about Diabetes are" Ymir called out, since Armin knew the library like the back of his hand. He excused himself from the table he was sitting with (y/n) and walked towards Ymir.

"Come with me" he said and led Ymir to the area which had the books that Ymir wanted.

"Are you going to ask her out or what?" Ymir deadpanned

"What?!" Armin yelped in surprise

"Well, it's obvious you like her - and don't try to tell me that you don't. Everybody knows; well except for her… for a smart person she sure is oblivious…"

Armin gave Ymir a look of horror, how did everybody know? Was it that obvious that he liked her? Well, he couldn't stop blushing furiously when she was around. But there was not chance that she would like him back; why would she want someone like him? He was nerdy, preferred books over people, he was socially and physically impaired. He was sure that she would definitely harshly turn him down if he ever asked her out. Armin was left to his thoughts while he walked back to the table you were sitting at.

"Armin, is everything alright?" You asked, sensing his distress. It took him a few seconds to actually process your question but then replied with a 'I'm fine', however (y/n) didn't believe him, giving him an unsure glance. Eventually, you got back to your work and continued, by the end of the lesson you had both collected a good amount of information that you needed for the project.

"Okay, so let's review the information that we have. So, mononucleosis is an infectious, widespread disease" you began speaking, after a while of researching.

"The way the disease spreads is by the exchange of saliva in activities such as drinking from the same water bottle, eating from the same food and well… kissing" That was when both of you looked at each other and you could feel yourself blush profusely. Who knew you could be so childish?

After a few minutes of reading off the information that you had both collected, you felt that you were both ready to put your information on a poster, but unfortunately, the bell rung and you both had to leave to go home, but the project was due right after the weekend and and you still haven't made the poster.

"Armin, I think it would be a good idea if you came to my house so we could finish the project"


	9. 8

**Heya readers!**

**Here's your chapter! Sorry for the shortness of it! But I will be posting two chapters next week since it's my last week of spring break. Eeek I am a terrible author.**_ Gomenasai._

Armin's P.O.V

Armin stayed there for a few moments, utterly shocked at what you said. You wanted him… to come to your house? He was not prepared at all. How was he supposed to introduce himself to your parents? Did you live your your parents in the first place. Maybe you lived with your grandparents? Who knows? What if you had a possessive older brother? What was he supposed to do then? He was absolutely sure that he would make a fool of himself because he was completely and utterly a fool when it came to introductions, when it came to friends, he left the job Eren as he was much better when it came to social situations.

Armin was brought back to reality when you began to wave his hand in front of his face and questioning if he was okay.

"Uhhhhh- I just b-blanked out, sorry" Armin answered with his intelligent response whilst blushing from embarrassment.

"So are you coming to my house or not?" You asked, playfully poking his cheek.

Your P.O.V

"I just need to tell my parents, please give me a minute" Armin replied as he got up and pulled out his phone from his pocket. You shrugged and began to pack up the papers and notes that were spread out miraculously on the table. You guessed that you would have to call your mom too. You somehow managed to collect all the papers that were on your table and quickly headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey mom, a friend is coming over to finish a project for school, is that okay?"

"Male or female?" Your mom asked scrutinising whether to let you or not

"Male, why though?"

"Hmmm… Because I have the afternoon shift and I won't be home, but I trust you won't do anything while I'm gone, okay?"

"Mom!" You exclaimed in surprise while she chuckled and ended the conversation. You walked and found Armin returning all the books that you had taken out of place so you could do your research. He saw approaching and gave you a friendly wave. "Thanks for returning the books" you said smiling at him. You both exited the library, side by side, when you noticed the close proximity between your hand and his hand. You had this unbearable temptation to hold his hand in yours, and little did you, Armin had the same feelings as you were experiencing. You just brushed the feeling off by telling yourself that they were just your teenage hormones that were getting the better of you, yet everybody knew that it was otherwise. Everybody immediately knew, the moment you both met, that you liked each other and shared the same feelings.


	10. 9

div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Here is your chapter! Anyways… I will get the next chapter up soon as promised. This week. Hopefully. I just finished with some very important exams, and it was very difficult to get back to writing as I this horrible writers block. Anyways, I hope you like the next chapter!/strong/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;":.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:/strong/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Armin's P.O.V/strong/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"The walk to your house took a few minutes, both of you were walking in a fairly comfortable silence. Armin's hands were shoved inside his pockets to help him to hold himself back from trying to hold your hand. Your hair was put up into a messy bun; some hair strands escaping and landing at the sides of your face, black-rimmed glasses were placed at the bridge of your nose. That was when Armin noticed; you had changed your glasses./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""You changed your glasses?" Armin questioned/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""Yeah I did, I broke them because I slipped down the stairs, honestly didn't think anyone would notice" you said then chuckled lightly./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""Sometimes I wish I didn't need glasses, but maybe glasses are something I need not just because I have horrible eyesight," you laughed and he smiled, "but because I think it's part of my personality"/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""I think I prefer you with glasses" you blurted and then immediately covered your mouth. Armin burst out laughing at your reaction. "Shut up" you murmured, turning your head to the side and tucking a couple of strands of hair behind your ear and blushing; he looked at you with a loving smile on his face, but you didn't notice as you were too busy telling yourself of. Armin had this strange feeling that he had never felt before, his stomach felt heavy with the amount of butterflies that were in his stomach. That was when it hit him like a brick in his face./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"He liked you./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"A lot./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"Both of you were once again engulfed in a comfortable silence. The peaceful surroundings cleared his mind and he felt blissful. He wasn't going to deny the facts that he liked you. In his eyes, you were perfection./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Your P.O.V/strong/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"You both finally reached your home, you were slightly anxious as to what Armin would think about your fairly simple home. You got the key from your pocket and unlocked the door to your home and stepped in, you let Armin inside before locking the door behind you and then placing the keys in your backpack. You could see Armin looking around your room, from every table surface to every corner of the room. You liked your home; the living room had two comfortable couches pushed to the walls and a coffee table in the middle. In front of the couches, there was a T.V hung up on wall. Connected to the living room, there was the kitchen that had a circle dining table that had four seats placed neatly around it and in a small hallway next to the kitchen led to the bathroom and the garage. And last, there were the wooden stairs that led to the two bedrooms upstairs./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""Your home is so nice" he said, looking back at you and smiling. You knew that he meant this genuinely and this made you glad./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""You can put your bag down and take your shoes off anywhere you like. Make yourself comfortable until I go get the stuff for the project, okay?" you said, putting your own bag down and getting the poster paper, glue, and markers. You walked back downstairs, struggling to carry everything. Armin noticed this and quickly hurried over to help you./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""Shall we get started?" Armin asked as he pulled out the research and books that you would need from his bag./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""Do you mind if I put some music on?" You asked. He gave you soft nod with a curious look on his face. You guessed that he was wondering what type of music that you listened to. You grabbed your phone and plugged it into the speakers, the soft sounds of 'Polaroid' by Imagine Dragons floated into your ears./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a reckless mistake/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a cold night's intake/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a one night too long/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a come on too strong/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"Armin's face lit up in recognition of the song./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"All my life I've been living in the fast lane/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Can't slow down I'm a rolling freight train/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"One more time, gotta start all over/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Can't slow down, I'm a lone red rover/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Imma hold my cards close/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Imma wreck what I love most/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a first class let down/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a shut up sit down/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""Imagine Dragons, right. They're like my second favourite band!" he exclaimed, revealing his adorable excitement. You grinned and vigorously nodded your head, expressing your love for the band./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I am a head case/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I am the color of boom/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"That's never arriving/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"At you are the pay raise/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Always a touch out of view/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"And I am the color of boom/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"All my life I've been living in the fast lane/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Can't slow down, I'm a ruling freight train/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a rollin' freight train/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"One more time, gotta start all over/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Can't slow down I'm lone red rover/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;""They are my favourite band, oh my god!" both of you kept on chatting about different kinds of music and the conversation led to your favourite books, movies and more. You found out that both of you had very similar interests (strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"A/N I know, I know, so cliché/strong)/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Oh, how did it come to this/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Oh, love is a polaroid/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Better in picture/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"But never could fill the void/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a midnight talker/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Oh I'm an alley walker/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a day late two face/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I'm a burn out quick pace/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"After a while of pointless chattering, you stood up to get the glue from across the coffee table, but then clumsily tripped on the coffee table. You yelped and tried to grab for the closest thing and that was unfortunately Armin's hand. In the end, let's just say that Armin ended up falling on top of you. Your lips were inches away from each other and your noses were touching. Obviously, your faces were both beet red. Neither of you moved a limb, but Armin, for the first time in his entire life, made a bold move. He slowly inched closer until your lips almost touched./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I am a head case/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"I am the color of boom/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"That's never arriving/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"At you are the opera/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Always on time and in tune/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"And I am the color of boom/em/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"But then you heard the jingling of keys outside the door./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"Both of your eyes widened and you both quickly stood up and sat down, acting like nothing every happen. Your mom opened the door./span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;":.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:./strong/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Hehehe. I know know, you all want to kill me now. I think I'm going to drag it for another chapter or two until you and Armin finally get together. But at least you got a little taste! Right? Okay I'm going to go hide in the corner now before I get killed/strong/span/span/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin-left: 0px;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"See ya, readers and thanks for being awesome!~/strong/span/span/div 


End file.
